I am generally interested in the organization (structure) and biosynthesis of cellular organelles. For a large number of years I have been working on the structure of ribosomes from procaryotic cells, particularly the primary structure of ribosomal RNA. These studies may help us understand how particular proteins and nucleic acids interact in a specific way to form a particular structure or complex. In the case of the ribosome, the ultimate aim is to understand the structure of the ribosome and how this structure plays a role in protein synthesis.